Another SasuSaku Hot MakeOut Moment
by Aerisuke
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it's like for Sakura to have sex with Sasuke in his Second State form? R&R Please!


Another SasuSaku Hot Make-Out Moment (Shippuden Style!)

**(Note: This is the sequel to SasuSaku: A Hot Make-Out Moment. If you want to know why I did this is because I kept thinking to myself, "What if... Sakura had sex with Sasuke... but in his Second State form?" That'd pretty hot, huh? Well, for those of you who read SasuSaku: A Hot Make-Out Moment and wanted a sequel, I'll give you a sequel. Well, here is the sequel to SasuSaku: A Hot Make-Out Moment. Hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and also a "Japanese kiss" means that when two people in an anime are kissing, that means that you don't see their tongues moving... unless if it's a doujinshi, or pornographic comic from an anime... like a hot SasuSaku doujinshi for example. I'm Sasuke's a bit OOC but I wanted him to be romantic. I mean, come on, guys. Just think. What would happen if Sasuke-kun had a romantic side to him, hmm? Think about it, and tell me what you think of this fanfic.)**

Story:  
Have you ever wondered what it's like for Sakura to have sex with Sasuke in his Second State form? R&R Please!

Three years ago, thirteen-year-olds Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno ended up sleeping together in Sasuke's hospital room while waiting for Naruto to come back with Sakura's mother Tsunade, who later on became the Fifth Hokage Of Konoha. It was a pretty hot moment for the two lovebirds. But that doesn't mean that it isn't the last that you've seen of the love scene so far.

_~ Three Years Later... ~_

Sakura was at Ino Yamanaka's house in the living room telling Ino about how she slept with Sasuke at the hospital three years ago. Ever since Sasuke left Konoha three years ago and came back three years later, Ino and Sakura became friends again, but still shared a little bit of a rivalry. Since Ino stopped liking Sasuke, she instead focused more on her attention to her new beau, Sai.

"So Sakura... do you think Sasuke's a good kisser?" asked Ino.

"How would you know? You've never even kissed him, Ino!" cried Sakura.

"I know. But I want your opinion. I mean, come on, Sakura. You and I have known each other ever since we were seven, and now you won't tell your own best friend that you think Sasuke's a good kisser?" asked Ino.

"Well... there was another time that I slept with him." said Sakura.

"Really? When?" asked Ino.

"It was when Sasuke and I were at his house last night. We were having a romantic dinner... and then I popped the question." said Sakura.

"What was the question?" asked Ino as Sakura smirked at Ino and told her what happened between her and Sasuke at his house the night before.

_Flashback to the night before..._

Sakura and Sasuke were having a romantic dinner at his house.

Suddenly, Sakura popped the question to Sasuke.

"Hey... Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Yes... Sakura?" asked Sasuke with a smirk.

"Remember that time that I kissed you at the hospital... and we did... "it"?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke could tell what she meant by "it".

"Yeah. So what about it?" asked Sasuke.

"Well... I'm a little embarrassed to ask this, but... have you ever... had sex with a girl... in your Second State Form?" asked Sakura who began blushing.

"Uh... no... well... not with Karin, of course. Why?" asked Sasuke as he also began blushing.

"Well... since we slept together at the hospital... I was wondering if we could do "it" again... but in your Second State form?" asked Sakura as she got closer to Sasuke and was almost about to take off his shirt.

"Hmph. Well... you asked for it, Sakura. You'll get what you want. You can sleep with me... in my Second State Form." said Sasuke with a smirk.

"Oh really? Well show me what you've got... tiger." said Sakura as she also gave Sasuke a sexy smirk.

Just then, Sasuke turned into his Second State form and took off his shirt. He then took off Sakura's red shirt as he picked her up and landed on the bed as they began kissing.

Sasuke then turned Sakura over as she was laying on the bed while Sasuke was on top of her as he looked at her right breast and sucked it. She then moaned, as if wanting more.

And again, Sasuke French kissed her like last time.

He then kicked off his pants as they were dragging by his feet as they fell on the ground. He then took Sakura's shorts as they also fell on the ground until they were fully nude.

"Even in your Second State, Sasuke... you're still a good kisser." said Sakura.

"Why thank you... Sakura." said Sasuke with a smirk as he licked her neck as she moaned.

"Sasuke." moaned Sakura.

"Say my name again... Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke... don't stop... my love... oh... don't stop." moaned Sakura.

"One more time... Sakura." said Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" said Sakura, this time in a shriek.

"Again... I heard my name... coming from your beautiful lips... the beautiful lips... of you... Sakura Haruno." said Sasuke with a smile.

"Sasuke... I... I love you... and I always will." said Sakura as she smiled back at him.

"Me too... my love... me too. Even if you're sometimes annoying... I'll always love you... the way you are... Sakura." said Sasuke as he and Sakura continued on with their romantic moment.

_End of flashback..._

After Sakura told Ino about what happened between her and Sasuke the night before, she asked:

"Hmmm... so you say he's a good kisser in his Second State form, eh?"

"Who's a good kisser?" asked Sasuke as Sakura turned around, and saw him standing right behind her.

"Sasuke-kun..." said Sakura.

"Sakura... I had a great time last night. You were so... hot. You're also a good kisser too." said Sasuke as he kissed Sakura on the lips.

"I think I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." said Ino as she left the living room and left SasuSaku... alone in the living room.

"Let's go." said Sasuke.

"What? But what about Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Naruto and Hinata invited us to eat with them at Ichihraku Ramen for dinner. Naruto wouldn't like it if we were tardy... so let's go... my beautiful cherry blossom." said Sasuke.

"Right behind you, Sasuke. I'm right behind you." said Sakura who smiled at him as Sasuke smiled back at her as they left Ino's house to join Naruto and Hinata for dinner at Ichiraku Ramen.


End file.
